Elites
by PlumeKaela
Summary: UNO  sommes Dans Le Narda , UNE dizaine d 'annee Après la victoire des Vardens sur Galbatorix en Alagaësia.Nyleha Elite VIT Avec la Famille.Mais le roi l ' Envoie Avec Son Frère à Loph , mettre fin à la bataille Qui Règne y. Maïs Une Fois à Loph ...
1. Chapter 1

**Nous sommes dans le Narda, une dizaine d'année après la victoire des Vardens sur Galbatorix en Alagaësia, Eragon, Saphira, Roran et tous les habitants de Carvahal, ont rebâti leur village, et y vivent à nouveau. Arya est retournée auprès de sa mère, Orik est roi des nains, Nasuada règne sur l'Alagaësia, Murtagh et Thorn sont libérés de leurs serments. Ces deux derniers explorent l'extérieur de la carte. **

**_Bon alors, Nyleha, pourquoi n'enlèves-tu pas cet arbre du sol ?****  
****_Je...je n'y arrive pas, haleta la jeune fille en s'asseyant.****  
****_NON ! Je ne veux pas entendre ça ! Un Elite n'abandonne jamais ! Allez, debout et arrache cet arbre ! Il te faut la rage de vaincre ! ****  
****La jeune fille se remit debout, inspira, et puisa le maximum d'énergie qu'elle pouvait trouver en elle et concentra le tout sur l'arbre. Elle voulait le déraciner. Il fallait qu'elle le déracine. Si elle n'était pas capable de déraciner un arbre, elle ne méritait pas le titre d'Elite, ni même sa place dans la Famille. Non ! Elle n'avait rien d'autre ! Elle n'avait que la Famille. Elle devait en être digne. L'arbre trembla, comme toutes les autres fois, sauf que, cette fois-ci, il y eu un craquement, et l'arbre s'éleva au dessus du sol, déraciné. Nyleha s'effondra, épuisée, le sourire aux lèvres. Trois heures qu'elle essayait de déraciner cet arbre. Adam s'approcha d'elle, en riant et en applaudissant. ****  
****_Tu peux être fière de toi, Nyleha Elite, lui dit-il en tendant une main pour l'aider à se relever. En tout cas, moi, je suis fière de toi.****  
****Elle attrapa sa main et se remit debout. Ensemble, ils retournèrent à la Maison. ****Adam était comme le chef de la Maison. Ça s'était imposé comme une évidence. Personne ne savait l'âge d'Adam, mais il semblait qu'il avait toujours était à la Maison. Il était déjà là quand le premier élève était arrivé, il y avait 50 ans de cela. D'ailleurs, c'était lui qui était allé chercher le premier élève, alors que celui-ci n'avait que 2 semaines, comme pour tous les élèves. Tous étaient arrivés avant leurs 1 mois. Tous, sauf Nyleha. ****Nyleha était née dans la rue, de parents pauvres. Malgré tout, ils avaient sus être toujours heureux. C'était comme une règle, dans cette famille. Sauf que un jour, le père de Nyleha mourut dans une bagarre générale, au marché. Pour 2 malheureuse pommes. Mais quand on est à la rue, même le plus petit aliment est un trésor. Nyleha avait 5ans. Depuis ce jour, plus un seul sourire de la part de sa mère. Celle-ci à finit par mourir. Personne ne sait ni pourquoi ni comment. Nyleha avait 7 ans. La petite fille est tout de suite allée crier au secours sur la place du marché. Les larmes ruisselaient sur son visage. Un petit garçon, à peine plus âgé qu'elle, s'est approché d'elle.****  
****_Viens, Adam va t'aider.****  
****Le petit garçon avait un visage d'ange. Malgré sa peau bronzée, il dégageait une aura propre, blanche. Nyleha le suivit jusqu'à un homme. Elle n'aurait sus lui donner un âge. ****  
****_Adam, c'est elle ? demanda le petit garçon à l'homme.****  
****L'homme se tourna vers la petite fille.****  
****_Bonjour, Nyleha. Je sais que ta maman vient de partir et ne reviendra pas. Mais ne pleure plus. Nathaniel, moi, et tous les autres élèves seront ta nouvelle famille. Tu es d'accord ?****  
****Elle hésita un instant. Elle n'avait plus rien ici, alors pourquoi rester ? Elle partit donc avec Adam et Nathaniel. ****  
****Depuis ce jour elle avait développé un étrange pouvoir que Adam et les autres professeurs faisaient évoluer en l'aidant, comme en lui faisant arracher des arbres. Au début, c'était un petit caillou, un plus gros, un encore plus gros. Voici dix ans qu'elle était Nyleha Elite, Fille de Adam et de Julie, Sœur de Nathaniel, Mailys, et bien d'autres encore. ****Ils venaient d'entrer dans le hall de la Maison. ****  
****_Va te reposer, si tu veux. Je t'apporterais le dîner. Tu l'as bien mérité.****  
****_Non merci, c'est bon. Je n'ai pas encore vu Nathaniel depuis son retour, je voudrais manger avec lui. Je vais juste prendre une douche avant d'aller à table.****  
****_OK. A tout à l'heure. Mais ne viens pas trop tard, Julie a fait des crêpes.****  
****_Je n'y manquerais pas, promit-elle, le sourire aux lèvres.****Julie était la femme d'Adam. Elle était comme la mère de la Famille. Cette femme avait toujours la joie de vivre. Sa bonne humeur éclairait toute la Maison. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant. Alors elle élevait les Elites avec Adam. Pendant qu'il les entraînait, elle les nourrissait, séchait leurs larmes, bordait les plus petits. Comme l'aurait fait une maman. Mais aucun des élèves ne pouvait faire la comparaison, il n'y avait que Nyleha qui avait connu sa mère. Alors elle était moins proche de Julie et d'Adam que tous les autres. Julie et Adam étaient pour elle comme sa tante et son oncle.****  
****La spécialité de Julie était les crêpes. Tous les Elites les adoraient. Il fallait donc que Nyleha se dépêche, si elle en voulait. Elle prit une douche rapide et couru jusque dans l'énorme salle à manger. Il fallait de la place pour les 23 Elites plus Julie et Adam, donc la salle à manger était énorme. ****  
****Nyleha s'assit à la grande table, juste à côté d'un garçon d'une vingtaine d'année, grand, aux cheveux blond vénitien. Lorsqu'elle s'assit, le garçon tourna ses yeux marron vers elle.****  
****_Ah, Nyl ! Comment vas-tu ?****  
****_Très bien. Tu m'as manqué. Alors ? Comment s'est passé ton voyage ?****  
****_Aucun souci.****  
****_Et que voulait le roi ?****  
****Nathaniel paru embarrassé. Il mit quelques secondes à répondre.****  
****_Euh, on en parlera avec Adam et Julie après avoir manger.****  
****La jeune fille haussa les épaules et mangea une crêpe.****Nathaniel, Nyleha, Julie, et Adam étaient réunis dans le bureau de ce dernier. ****  
****_Alors Adam ? Que voulait le roi ? demanda Adam.****  
****_La ville de Loph est attaquée en ce moment par toutes sortes de monstres. Le roi y a envoyé quelques soldats, mais ils ne pensent pas pouvoir tenir plus de dix jours.****  
****Nathaniel se tu. Julie fût la première à réagir.****  
****_Et il veut qu'on y aille ? ****  
****Nathaniel acquiesça. ****  
****_Mais c'est impossible ! Les sept qu'on aurait envoyés sont déjà en mission ! Les autres sont trop jeunes. ****  
****Adam ne disait rien, il fixait Nathaniel et Nyleha d'un air grave. Lorsque Julie remarqua son regard, elle paniqua.****  
****_Non, tu ne peux pas les y envoyer. Ils sont trop jeunes ! Et Nyleha n'a pas assez d'expérience ! Adam tu...****  
****_Silence ! Le roi nous a demandé de l'aide. Nous nous devons de répondre à cet appel. Nathaniel et Nyleha irons sauver Loph. Ce sera un très bon entraînement pour l'un comme pour l'autre. La discussion est close. Vous partirez dans 20 minutes. Faites vos sacs, je vais préparer vos chevaux.****  
****Il quitta la salle sans un mot de plus. Julie fondit en larme. Nathaniel se leva pour aller la prendre dans ses bras.****  
****_Ne pleure pas, Maman. Nous reviendrons, c'est promis.****  
****Nyleha n'avait pas bougé. Elle avait peur. Mais elle se leva et quitta la salle en annonçant qu'elle allait préparer ses affaires.****  
****Une fois dans sa chambre, Elle tira deux couvertures de sous son lit qu'elle posa sur son lit. Elle prit dans son armoire une combinaison de cuir, des bottes de cuir également, et des gants, de cuir toujours. Elle se changea, et attacha ses longs cheveux caramel en une queue de cheval haute. Elle tira ensuite le tiroir de sa table de nuit d'où elle tira deux dagues de jet qu'elle mit dans chacune de ses bottes. Elle prit aussi la longue cape de voyage qu'elle s'accrocha autours du coup avant de s'asseoir sur son lit. C'était la première fois qu'elle allait sortir des terres de la Maison sans Adam. Et Loph était vraiment loin de la Maison. A quatre jours de marche active. A cheval, ils en auraient pour trois jours, peut-être. Et elle arrivait à peine à déraciner un arbre. Qu'est-ce que ça serait, de se battre contre des monstres ? Reviendraient-ils vivants ? Rien de moins sûr. Mais un ordre du roi ne pouvait être pris à la légère. Ils devaient y aller. ****  
****_On verra bien, dit-elle pour elle-même, avant de se lever.****  
****Elle lissa sa cape, vérifia que ses dagues étaient bien là, prit les deux couvertures, et sortit rejoindre Nathaniel et Adam qui attendaient près des chevaux.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Loph est à combien de jours de la Maison ? demanda Nyleha.

_3 jours, si on ne fait pas de pause inutile, répondit son frère, et si on avance plus vite que ça.

Elle comprit le message et talonna Silo, un superbe cheval bai brun, à la démarche gracieuse et fière, que Adam lui avait offert pour son anniversaire, il y avait deux ans. L'animal n'avait alors qu'un an. Tous deux s'étaient tout de suite très bien entendus. Mais, comme tout être de ce monde, il avait un défaut : il était horriblement têtu. Jusqu'ici, ça n'avait jamais pausé de problème, mais Nyleha redoutait que cela arrive.

Le pas de Silo se fit plus actif. Nathaniel n'eu pas besoin de talonner sa jument. Il lui demanda simplement d'avancer plus vite avec la voix douce et mélodieuse à travers laquelle son don se manifestait. Dania accéléra le pas, et marcha au même rythme que Silo.

_Ton don est vraiment génial. J'aurais aimé avoir le même, avoua Nyleha en souriant.

_Oh tu sais, je ne peux pas charmer tout le monde. Mon don ne fonctionne que sur les êtres ayant un minimum d'intelligence. C'est pour ça que ça n'a jamais fonctionné sur toi.

Nyleha ouvrit de grands yeux choqués, ouvrit la bouche pour protester et la referma, ne sachant que dire. Elle finit par fixer droit devant elle, les lèvres serrées, et fit partir Silo au trop. Nathaniel rit pendant que Dania rattrapait le cheval.

_Je plaisantais, tu le sais bien. Si mon don n'a jamais fonctionner sur toi, c'est parce que je n'ai jamais essayer. Je n'oserais pas, je risquerais de me retrouver à quelques mètres du sol.

Il fit un clin d'œil à sa sœur.

_Ce serait bien la seule utilité de ce don. Et puis, de toute façon, je ne serais pas capable de te soulever.

_Mais n'importe quoi. C'est vrai que pour l'instant, il ne t'a pas servit à grand chose, mais le jour où tu en auras besoin viendra, ne t'inquiètes pas. Et ce jour là, tu seras capable de soulever des montagnes ! J'en suis sûr, je te fais confiance.

Nyleha laissa échapper un sourire, et regarda son frère aîné d'un an dans les yeux. Il lui renvoya son sourire.

Ils avaient chevauché toute la nuit dans la forêt sans faire de pause. Mais ils furent bien obligés de s'arrêter au matin pour dormir un peu, et prendre un petit déjeuné constitué de pain, de fomage, de lait, et d'eau pour Nyleha qui détestait le lait. Elle était donc allée chercher son eau à la rivière. Ils avaient repris la route après quelques heures de sommeil.

Les 3 jours de voyages se firent sans encombres .Nyleha travaillait son don à chaque fois qu'elle en avait l'ocasion. Des progrès se manifestaient.

Ils aperçurent les murs de Loph le matin du troisième jour. Ils pressèrent donc le pas de leurs chevaux. Alors que la ville n'était plus qu'à une demi-heure, Nathaniel prononça les premières paroles depuis qu'ils avaient aperçu la ville.

_C'est anormalement...normal. Tu ne trouves pas ?

Nyleha acquiesça, sans quitter la ville des yeux. Ils parcoururent le reste du chemin au galop. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux portes, ils furent scotchés de voir que ... rien d'anormal ne se produisait. Nyleha ne put s'empêcher de demander :

_Tu es sûr que c'est Loph ?

_Oui, absolument. Mais, je vais quand-même demander.

Ils entrèrent dans la ville, au pas, la surprise se lisant sur leurs visages un peu plus à chaque fois qu'ils voyaient une action normale. Les étalages du marché, les clients, les rires, les jeux d'enfants. Ils mirent pieds à terre, menant leurs chevaux par la bride, vers un couple qui se promenait d'étalages en étalages, le sourire aux lèvres.

_Excusez-moi, c'est bien la ville de Loph ?

_Oui jeune homme, répondit la femme.

_Y a-t-il eu…une bataille, récemment ?

_Une bataille ? Dans cette ville ? Il n'y en n'a pas eu depuis 3O ans, mon garçon, répondit l'homme en riant.

_Bien, merci. Bonne journée.

L'homme les salua d'un hochement de tête, avant de reprendre leur promenade.

_Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? s'enquit Nyleha, l'incompréhension se lisant sur son visage.

Nathaniel l'a regarda dans les yeux, l'air grave, et en remontant à cheval, il dit :

_J'espère ne pas le savoir. Monte, on rentre.

A peine était-elle montée sur Silo, que Dania galopait déjà à travers la ville, en direction des porte. Elle mit Silo à la même allure, et sortirent de la ville. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent que lorsque les chevaux menaçaient de s'effondrer, près d'un tout petit ruisseau, ou les animaux se désaltérèrent. Nathaniel s'assit dans l'herbe. La gravité n'avait pas quittée son visage. Il réfléchissait, les yeux dans le vide. Nyleha se posa à côté de lui.

_Nat, tu m'expliques ? Nat ?

Il hésita.

_Non, ce…ce n'est qu'une hypothèse. On verra ça quand on sera arrivés.

Voyant qu'il ne dirait rien de plus, elle s'allongea dans l'herbe, et s'endormit. Son frère la réveilla une heure plus tard. Ils se remirent en selle, et chevauchèrent jusqu'à la nuit.

Ils reprirent la route à l'aube, au pas actif. Nathaniel ne disait rien. Sa sœur était gênée par ce silence, mais n'osait pas le briser.

Ils aperçurent la lisière de la forêt le lendemain. Nathaniel demanda à sa jument de partir au galop et Silo suivit. Ils arrivèrent à la Maison une heure plus tard. Le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux était terrible. La Maison Brûlait. Autour de la Maison, gisaient une vingtaine de corps. Certains humains, d'autres pas. Nyleha descendit de cheval, s'approcha d'un corps non humain. Deux paires de cornes, trois yeux globuleux, six pattes dépourvues de doigts, seulement avec des griffes, une tête triangulaire rouge, un corps bleu écailleux, une queue au bout de laquelle était un dar. Nyleha eu un haut-le-cœur en voyant son ventre ouvert par une lame.

_Des nivarts, expliqua Nathaniel, juste derrière elle. Ils vivent dans les Montagnes du milieu.

_Alors, pourquoi sont-ils là ? demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Elle ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de cet être immonde, malgré son envie. Elle le fit pourtant. Elle se mit à courir parmi les corps, en cherchant un vivant. Les larmes coulèrent quand elle reconnu le corps de Mailys, une flèche entre les deux yeux. Elle vit aussi Pierre, Lucie, Marie. Tous morts. Le pire était qu'aucun n'avait plus de 13 ans. Elle compta douze corps humains. Pourtant, elle savait qu'il y en avait seize. Ils devaient être dans les ruines de la Maison. Alors qu'elle tombait à genoux, épuisée du voyage, ravagée par le chagrin et l'incompréhension, elle entendit quelqu'un prononcer son nom. Une voix faible, détruite. Elle la reconnu malgré tout. Elle se leva et couru cinq mètres plus loin, d'où Adam l'appelait. Il gisait sur le sol, un poignard dans le ventre. Ses yeux regardaient Nyleha.

_Adam, que c'est-il passé ? supplia-t-elle, retenant ses sanglots.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche, du sang en sorti. Il ne put qu'articuler :

_Attention.

_Attention ? Mais à quoi ? Adam, réponds, s'il te plaît. A quoi faut-il faire attention ?

Le sang coulait à nouveau de sa bouche.

_Adam ?

_Trahison. Confiance Famille seulement. Attention. Les sept…

_Les sept ? Quoi ? Adam ? Adam ?

Cette fois, les larmes ruisselaient. Elle s'effondra sur le corps sans vie de son oncle. Nathaniel la décrocha de force. Ils réunirent tous les corps des Elites, avant de les brûler. Mais ils laissèrent pourrir les corps des Nivarts. Ils remontaient à cheval lorsqu' une voix les appela. Quand ils se retournèrent, ils virent Romain qui courait vers eux. Nyleha descendit de Silo et couru le prendre dans ses bras.

_Tu n'as rien. Je suis tellement contente !

Lorsqu'elle le lâcha enfin, le jeune garçon était honteux.

_Oui enfin, hésita-t-il, tu sais, j'ai fui. J'avais tellement peur, je n'ai pas pu rester. Et puis, je m'en veux tellement ! Je n'ai pas était capable de voir ça.

Romain était un des plus jeunes Elites. Il avait à peine onze ans. Son don n'était pas donc pas encore très efficace. Il avait des visions du futur. Sauf que ses visions se manifestaient à des moments souvent inutiles. Par exemples, il voyait ce qu'il allait manger le soir, ou bien, qui allait finir en premier son assiette.

Nathaniel lui dit du haut de son cheval :

_Ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu as bien fait de fuir. Mais dis-moi, que s'est-il passé ?

_Des Dragons. Deux. Ils sont arrivés du ciel, et ont brûlé la Maison. Ensuite, des hommes sont descendus des dragons, et ils nous ont attaqués. Puis des nivarts sont sortis de la forêt. Ils nous mordaient. Julie en a perdu un bras. C'est quand j'ai vu ça que je suis parti. J'avais trop peur. Je me suis caché dans les arbres.

L'enfant fondit en larmes. Nyleha, dont les larmes avaient cessé de couler, le repris dans ses bras. Il se calma peu à peu. Lorsqu'il fût totalement calmé, Nathaniel le fit monter devant lui. Nyleha remonta sur Silo.

_Il faut qu'on parte, expliqua Nathaniel alors qu'ils démarraient. On va d'abord aller jusqu'à Minra, ensuite on va aller jusqu'à Eliat, puis on passera à Souro, on va traverser le Désert, les Mauvaises, pour arriver à Olyhwahyà. Là-bas, on pourra réfléchir.

_Quoi ? Mais c'est trop dangereux ! Le désert, les Mauvaises, les Plaine vides ! Tu sais combien y ont perdu la vie ? Et pourquoi là-bas ? Il faut aller voir le roi, à Pàneuil ! Il va nous aider !

_Mais tu ne comprends pas ? Tout est de sa faute ! C'est lui qui a détruit la Maison et tuer notre Famille !

_Comment ? Tu es devenu fou, Nat.

_Pas du tout ! Il a envoyé Justine, Elisabeth, Lucas, Jacques, Marion, Paul et Luc chez les elfes pour….

_Pour la paix ! le coupa Nyleha.

_Non. Il a fait ça pour qu'il ne reste que les plus faibles, à la Maison ! Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il n'y a aucune bataille à Loph ? Il nous envoyé là-bas juste pour nous éloigner. Je suis certain que les sept sont déjà tous morts !

_Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ? lui demanda-t-elle écœurée.

_Nyl, crois-moi, ça ne fais pas plaisir de dire de telles choses. Mais c'est la vérité.

_Nan, nan. C'est impossible.

Elle pleurait à nouveau. Romain ne disait rien. Il n'aimait pas voir pleurer sa sœur, mais il ne pouvait rien faire, et au fond de lui, il savait que Nathaniel avait raison. Son don le lui avait dit.

Ils continuèrent donc leur chemin vers Minra. Plus personne ne parla, jusqu'au soir, où ils firent une halte, à la lisière de la forêt, près de la rivière qui les mènerait à Mirna.

Ils arrivèrent à Mirna le lendemain, juste avant la tombée de la nuit. Ils prirent une chambre dans une auberge, Romain dans le lit, et Nyleha par terre, la tête sur le torse de Nathaniel.

Alors qu'ils prenaient leur petit déjeuné en silence, encore mal réveillés, un jeune homme les aborda. Il s'assit sur la quatrième chaise, sans demander l'avis de personne, tout sourire.

_Bonjour voyageurs !

Il s'attendait sûrement à une réponse, mais les cerveaux des voyageurs en question était toujours mal réveillés, et très étonnés. Donc, ils ne répondirent pas. Ils se contentèrent de fixer le jeune homme brun aux yeux verts. Celui-ci continua quand-même à parler.

_Euh, bon. Je voulais savoir si vous pouviez accepter un quatrième membre.

Il souriait toujours, attendant une réponse. Quant Nathaniel eut enfin analysé la situation, il dit :

_Quel âge as-tu ?

_18 ans.

_Ton nom ?

_Jean.

_Où habites-tu ?

_Ici. Mais mon père veut me faire reprendre la boutique familiale de viande et je n'en ai vraiment pas envie. Alors je m'en vais.

_Tu as un cheval ?

_Oui. Pas très rapide mais très endurant.

_Bien. Nous ne te donnerons notre destination que lorsque nous serons sûrs de ton honnêteté. Je te présente Nyleha, ma sœur, et Romain, mon frère. Tu as de l'argent ?

_Bin, pas beaucoup, répondit-il, gêné.

Nathaniel soupira avant de dire :

_Tant pis. On va devoir voler un cheval. Romain ne va pas passer son temps sur Dania. Ça la fatigue plus vite. Jean, retrouve nous à la sortie de la ville avec ton cheval.

Sur ce, il se leva, et suivit des autres, sortit. Nyleha, Romain, et Nathaniel entrèrent dans l'écurie de l'auberge, chercher Dania et Silo.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous les quatre aux portes de la ville, et entamèrent le chemin vers Eliat, connue pour la beauté de ses maisons, et de ses fontaines.


	3. Chapter 3

_Où comptez-vous aller ?

_Loin, répondit Nathaniel, sans plus de précisions.

_Mais, vous êtes recherchés ? Pourquoi refusez-vous de me dire notre destination ?

Ni Romain, ni Nyleha, ni Nathaniel ne répondirent. Jean abandonna donc, et il se mit à chantonner. Tous les trois le fixèrent, étonnés. Jean stoppa sa chansonnette, et étonné lui aussi :

_Quoi ?

Romain secoua la tête et détourna les yeux, Nyleha abandonna son masque de chagrin et s'offrit un léger sourire, et Nathaniel tourna son regard vers le paysage empli de collines vertes, de quelques rochers, et de quelques arbres. En d'autres circonstances, il aurait apprécié ce paysage. Mais il avait autres choses à penser. Par exemple, il devait absolument surveiller Jean, ce garçon arrivé de nulle part, leur demandant de l'emmener… Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait accepté. Il n'avait pas l'air très futé. Mais, Nathaniel avait appris qu'il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences. Le roi, il l'avait toujours cru bon, gentil, heureux. Alors qu'il n'était qu'avide de pouvoirs. C'était pour ça, Nathaniel en était sûr, qu'il avait voulu tuer les Elites. Les Elites avaient presque plus de pouvoirs que lui sur le peuple. Le peuple faisait confiance aux Elites. Une grande Famille, toujours prête à aider, puissante. Alors que le roi n'était qu'un être humain normal. Nathaniel imaginait très bien le plan du roi. On demande de l'aide au peuple Skouhalaf qui adore la guerre et le sang, on fait passer la mort des Elites pour une déclaration de guerre, on attaque les Skouhalafs qui ne s'y attendent pas, on gagne donc grâce à la surprise, et on devient le roi héroïque. Nathaniel soupira, agacé. Si il avait raison, Romain, Nyleha, et lui étaient les derniers de leur Famille. Il devait les protéger. Inconsciemment, il resserra ses bras autour de Romain. L'enfant râla.

_Désolé.

Il jeta un regard à sa sœur. Elle d'habitude si heureuse, souriante, et pleine d'énergie, n'était plus que chagrin et abattement.

Jean chantonnait toujours. Nathaniel aurait bien usé de son don pour savoir exactement ce que Jean avait dans la tête, mais s'il s'avérait qu'il n'avait dit que la vérité, Romain et Nyleha lui en voudrait. Il les entendait déjà : _Tu ne sais pas faire confiance. Comment as-tu pu croire que Jean nous cachait quelque chose ?

Dans un peu moins de deux jours, ils seraient à Eliat. Il enverrait Nyleha et Romain voler quelques provisions, pendant que lui et Jean iraient voler un cheval, pour Romain. Il en profiterait pour lui poser quelques questions.

Le groupe chevauchait encore après l'arrivée de la nuit. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent que lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la rivière de Souro. Epuisés, ils s'endormirent tous très vite. Le lendemain, avant de partir, ils remplirent les gourdes à la rivière, et prirent un rapide petit déjeuné. Une fois tous en selle, Nathaniel annonça qu'il leur restait moins d'une journée de trajet, pour arriver à Eliat. Tous acquiescèrent, et ils mirent leurs chevaux au trop. A peine une demi-heure plus tard, un bruit de pierres s'entrechoquant suivit d'un bruit sourd accompagné d'un cri surpris obligea la petite troupe à se retourner. Nathaniel et Nyleha arrêtèrent leurs chevaux, en voyant Jean au sol, deux mètres devant la jument grise, elle aussi au sol. Le jeune garçon se releva, et alla aider sa jument à se relever. Une fois ceci fait, il expliqua :

_Elle a trébuché sur ce caillou, et nous sommes tombés.

_Tu n'es pas blessé, s'enquit Romain, inquiet.

_Moi non, mais elle.

Il désigna sa jument, laquelle tenait sur trois pattes, retenant la quatrième en l'air. Nyleha descendit de Silo, et vint inspecter la patte blessée. Lorsqu'elle la palpa, l'animal gémit en faisait un brusque bon en arrière. La jeune fille se releva.

_Elle n'a pas grand-chose. Elle peut porter Jean, mais il ne faut absolument pas la faire trotter ou galoper.

_Que du pas ? demanda Nathaniel, embêté.

_Que du pas.

_Bon, eh bien nous n'arriveront pas à Eliat avant demain après-midi.

Jean remonta e selle, et ils repartirent, au pas. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas pour manger malgré l'insistance de Nyleha.

_Nous n'avons pas le temps. Tu n'as qu'à manger en selle, avait-il répondu.

Ce qu'ils firent tous. Le soir, ils s'arrêtèrent et discutèrent longuement avant de se coucher, étant donné que la journée n'avait pas été fatigante.

Nathaniel ouvrit les yeux. Il s'apprêtait à se lever, lorsqu'il remarqua le ciel encore noir de nuit et parsemé d'étoiles. Il était sur le point de se rendormir, quand quelque chose l'intrigua. Quelque chose avait changé, depuis qu'ils s'étaient couchés. Comme il ne réussissait pas à trouver quoi, il laissa le sommeil l'emporter.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla à nouveau, il était l'heure de se lever. Le soleil avait déjà entamé sa course dans le ciel, et les chevaux broutaient déjà.. Il se souvint de son réveil de la nuit. Il observa le campement. Tout semblait en place. Il haussa les épaules, se leva, et, en baillant, réveilla les autres. Nyleha observa la patte de la jument grise, et annonça qu'elle allait beaucoup mieux. Ils pourraient voyager au trop. Nathaniel acquiesça, rassuré.

Ils aperçurent la ville en fin de matinée. Rien que les murs étaient splendide. Hauts, menaçants, incitant l'ennemi à faire marche arrière… Jamais cette cité, qui fût jadis la Ville Royale, n'avais été vaincue. Trois fois seulement la Terre Rouge avait tenté de s'y attaquer. Ils n'ont jamais réussi à aller plus loin que les murs. Eliat avait su se défendre. Mais le savait-elle encore ? Autrefois, elle était connue pour sa force, aujourd'hui pour ses fontaines. Et on ne se défend pas avec des fontaines. Mais de toute façon, qui attaquerais cette cité ? Le roi n'y vivait plus, et le peuple Skouhalaf ne sortait plus de ses terres. D'ailleurs, y avait-il des gens sachant se battre, dans le Narda ? Ou bien seulement se défendre ? Se protéger ? Non. Personne n'était capable de cela. Sauf la Famille. Mais la Famille n'existait presque plus. Ils n'étaient plus que trois. La colère monta en Nathaniel. A nouveau, il serra Romain trop fort.

_Ah mais Nat', arrête ça ! Je vais changer de cheval, moi.

_Tu veux ?

_Ne le prends pas mal, mais ton angoisse me dérange.

Nathaniel acquiesça, demanda à Dannia de s'arrêter. Nyleha arrêta Silo et recula sur sa selle, pour faire de la place. Jean et sa jument grise s'arrêtèrent aussi, juste devant. Nathaniel l'observa, pendant que Romain changeait de place. Jean chantonnait, un peu plus fort qu'à l'accoutumée, les yeux rieurs et trop souriant. Ah, mais qu'il l'agaçait !

_C'est bon, tu es bien installé, demanda Nyleha à son petit frère.

Celui-ci acquiesça, et ils reprirent le trop. Nyleha voyait bien que Nathaniel ne pourrait bientôt plus supporter Jean. Elle ne pouvait en vouloir ni à l'un, ni à l'autre. Pourtant, elle aussi était énervée. Nathaniel n'était pas patient. Mais il pouvait au moins faire un effort pour être poli avec lui. Or il l'ignorait totalement ou bien lui jetait des regards plein de haine, ou plein de méfiance. D'un autre côté, elle soupçonnait Jean de s'amuser de cette colère, et de faire exprès. Mais elle était sûre que si Jean savait, si Nathaniel avait accepté de lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé, il ne se comporterait pas ainsi. Il serait plus compatissant. Elle, elle aimait bien quand Jean chantait. Il y mettait toute la joie. Ça rappelait à Nyleha que sa famille avait beau avoir disparue, ce n'était pas la fin du monde, il y avait encore moyen d'être heureux.

Romain n'était pas malheureux. Bien sûr, il ne nageait pas en plein bonheur, mais il n'avait aucune envie de pleurer. Il savait qu'un jour, tout s'arrangerait. Peut-être était-ce parce que dans toutes les histoires que Julie leur avait racontées, à lui, à tous ses frères et se sœurs, à la fin tout s'arrangeait ? Ou bien, peut-être que sans le voir, il sentait l'avenir. Il sentait que, un jour, tout serait beau. Et puis, s'apitoyer sur leur sort ne servirait à rien. Aucune fée ne viendrait leur proposer trois vœux, ils n'avaient qu'eux pour fuir, se protéger, puis attaquer. Ils gagneraient. Forcément. Il savait qu'ils allaient finir par être heureux. On ne peut pas être heureux, si on perd une bataille dans laquelle on a mis tout son cœur. Il leva la tête et sourit à sa sœur. Elle lui rendit son sourire. Romain en sourit de plus belle. Les sourires de Nyleha étaient de plus en plus rares. Il remit la tête droite, et flatta l'encolure de Silo. Il regarda devant eux. Ils seraient à Eliat dans une heure au plus tard.

Il jeta un regard à Jean. Il avait arrêté de chantonner, il s'était mis à siffler. Le jeune homme croisa le regard du garçon il s'arrêta de siffler pour lui lancer un sourire plein de joie de vivre. Romain sourit aussi et il se mis à siffloter avec Jean.

Ce qui énerva encore plus Nathaniel. Mais il ne dit rien. Il n'allait pas empêcher Romain d'être heureux ! Nathaniel avait hâte d'arriver à Eliat. Il fallait qu'il sache ce que Jean avait dans la tête. Chaque jour, il le trouvait peu plus douteux. Si en plus Romain et Nyleha se rangeait du côté du quatrième voyageur, il aurait encore plus de mal à prouver que Jean n'était pas un ami.

Ils ralentirent leurs chevaux en passant les portes, puis mirent pieds à terre.

_Je ... quelque chose ne va pas. Ou plutôt, quelque chose n'ira pas, fit Romain, le regard fixe et inquiet, toujours sur Silo.

_. .. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

_ Je dis qu'on va avoir des problèmes si on reste trop longtemps dans cette ville.

Nathaniel acquiesça.

_Gardez Silo avec vous. Moi et Jean allons chercher un cheval pour toi, Romain. Et pendant ce temps, toi et Nyl, vous irez chercher des vivres .On se retrouve ici dans une heure.

Tous acquiescèrent et Nyleha tira Silo par la bride, toujours Romain sur le dos de l'animal. Nathaniel se tourna vers Jean. Il le fixa quelques secondes avant de chanter à Dannia de le suivre.

_Allons-y, il faut qu'on reparte avant la nuit.

Jean prit la bride de sa jument, et suivit Nathaniel.

Très vite, Romain se détendit. Ici tout était tellement beau. Comment pourrait-il se passer quoi que ce soit de mal ? Chaque fontaine était plus belle encore que la précédente. La douce mélodie de l'eau qui coule, les reflets de l'eau transformant celle-ci en diamant liquide, le ciel bleu ... Tout était parfait. Il ne manquait plus que la Famille. Romain soupira. Nyleha s'arrêta pour demander à une vielle femme qui passait où était le marché. La ville était tellement grande, qu'ils durent demander leur chemin encore trois autres fois. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur la place, ils s'arrêtèrent, le souffle coupé. Même Silo semblait étonné. Jamais ils n'avaient vu autant de monde dans un même endroit. Jamais ils n'avaient vu un aussi grand marché, autant de stand, de tissus, et de couleurs. Il y avait aussi beaucoup de bruits, d'odeurs différentes. Un marchand les tira de leur contemplation.

_Hé les jeunes, ça ' vous dérangerait pas d'vous pousser d'la ? Vous cachez mon stand. Commenter les clients peuvent-ils avoir envie d'acheter ce au que j'vends si ils ne voient pas ce que j'vends, hein ?

_Oh, pardon. Oui, Tout de suite, s'excusa Nyleha. Il faut qu'on se dépêche de trouver de quoi manger. Nous devrons bientôt retourner aux portes, continua-t-elle pour Romain.

Elle tira la bride de Silo, et se mit à marcher au milieu de la foule. Ils s'arrêtèrent au premier stand qui proposait de la nourriture. Elle prit du pain, du fromage, des fruits, et des morceaux de viandes séchées. Elle s'apprêtait à payer lorsque des cris, d'abords faibles puis plus fort au fur et à mesure que ça se rapprochait, retentirent. La foule s'écarta, pour laisser la place aux chevaux qu'on entendait mais qu'on ne voyait pas encore. Lorsque Nyleha reconnu le bruit du galop de Dannia, elle mit, sans payer, les vivres dans les poches accrochées à la selle de Silo, et très vite, monta derrière Romain. A cet instant, Nathaniel surgit sur Dannia, à toute vitesse. Il tenait dans la main les rênes de la jument de Jean. Sauf que jean n'était pas sur le dos de l'animal. Nyleha, inquiète, le chercha des yeux. Rien. Il n'était pas là. Elle talonna Silo lorsque apparurent derrière Nathaniel trois hommes à cheval eux aussi. Ils hurlaient :

_Fermez les portes ! Ne les laissez pas passer !

Silo partit au galop et rejoignit Dannia. Les gens s'écartaient précipitamment sur leur passage. Soudain, Nathaniel cria pour couvrir le bruit des sabots :

_A droite !

Nyleha acquiesça et engagea Silo sur la route qui partait à droite. Elle grimaça. Romain la gênait. Ils passèrent devant la fontaine centrale de la ville. La plus belle de toutes. Pourtant, ils n'y accordèrent pas un regard. Il continuèrent cette courses, les trois cavaliers toujours surs leurs talons.

_Nyl, d'ici deux minutes on est aux Portes. Débrouille-toi pour les ouvrir, fit Nathaniel.

_Mais, je ... je n'y arriverais pas, tu sais bien que les Portes sont trop l...

_Débrouille-toi mais fait le, la coupa Nathaniel.

Ils tournèrent à gauche, et les portes apparurent. Enormes. Impressionnantes. Puissantes. Nyleha jeta un regard à son frère aîné. Il n'avait visiblement pas l'intension de ralentir. Si elle n'ouvrait pas ces portes, il finirait écrasé. Elle se mordit la lèvre, ferma les yeux, et se concentra sur les portes, sur sa volonté de passer de l'autre côté, de les ouvrir. Son esprit se heurta à ceux des portes. Enormes, impressionnants, puissants. Elle grimaça. Elle chercha une faille, un trou, une faiblesse. Vite ! Plus vite ! Là ! Ici, la Porte avait l'air blessée. Sûrement par le bélier de la Terre Rouge. La Porte n'avait jamais cicatrisée. Elle sourit. Elle s'étonna elle-même en remerciant ces monstres, qui vivaient derrière les Mauvaises. D'un seul coup, net et précis, elle frappa la cicatrice. L'esprit de la porte se plia, se tordit, gémit, avant de s'incliner, docile. "Bien. Maintenant, soit gentille, ouvre-toi !"La porte obéit, imitée par sa jumelle. Nyleha ouvrit les yeux. Elle sourit de fierté en voyant les portes ouvertes et le sourire que lui lançaient ses frères. Lorsqu'ils passèrent les portes, ils se retournèrent sur leurs selles et purent voir les trois cavaliers faisant demi-tour. Romain poussa un cri de joie. Cri de joie qu'il stoppa au juron de Nathaniel qui venait de recevoir une flèche dans Le dos. Il talonna Dannia qui accéléra encore, suivit de la jument grise qui commençait à fatiguer. Nyleha n'eut pas besoin de talonner Silo. Il accéléra lorsqu'une flèche lui frôla la croupe. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent que lorsque qu'ils ne furent plus à portée de flèche, dans une forêt près d'une marre, pour permettre aux chevaux de boire. A Peine descendu de Silo, Nyleha courut vers Dannia pour aider Nathaniel à descendre.

_Ça va, je peux marcher, Nyl. Calme-toi.

_Allonge-toi sur le ventre. Il faut l'enlever et traiter ça.

Ce qu'il fit. Pendant qu'elle observait comment était planté la flèche, elle demanda :

_Où est Jean ? Que s'est-il passé ?

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite.

_J'ai toujours sus que ce garçon ne nous apporterait que des problèmes.

Nyleha fronça les sourcils.

_Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Il soupira.

_Il a prévenu les gardes que nous serions à Eliat.

_Et comment c'est possible? On était sans arrêt avec lui. Et pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ?

_La cupidité, c'est une plaie.

_Tu veux dire qu'il nous aurait dénoncé pour de l'argent ?

Il ne répondit pas.

_Mais comment aurait-il pu faire ça ? Il ne savait pas où nous allions, et on était toujours avec lui !

_On n'aurait jamais du parler de notre destination devant lui. Tu sais, sa jument est très douée. Elle sait tomber et boiter. Et comme elle "boitait ", Nous avons ralenti. La nuit, ils ont galopé jusqu'à Eliat pour leur dire que nous arrivions. Tu te rappelles, il a dit que sa jument était endurante. Et ils n'ont donc pas eut besoin de s'arrêter. Ils ont galopé toute la nuit.

_Pourtant, je le trouvais tellement heureux et gentil, dit Romain.

_Tu ne serais pas heureux toi s...

Il s'interrompit, la flèche commençant à le faire souffrir.

_Tu ne serais pas heureux si tu allais recevoir deux milles couronnes d'or ?

Nyleha eut un élan de panique en retrouvant la voix d'Adam, mourrant, dans celle de son frère.

_Nat, il faut qu'on t'emmène voir un médecin.

_Et comment ? Les chevaux sont morts de fatigue, et puis nous sommes recherchés. On ne va tout de même pas...

Il gémit.

_On ne va tout de même pas se jeter dans la gueule du loup.

Il s'assit, le dos appuyé contre un arbre.

_Mais alors quoi ? On ne va pas non plus te regarder mourir ! affirma Romain.

Nathaniel le regarda. Sa tête dodelina.

_Ce ne sera pas la peine. Ça va aller. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

_Je m'inquiéterais moins tu si me laissais retirer cette flèche.

_Pas la Peine.

_Comment « pas la peine » ? Tu comptes vivre avec une flèche dans le dos ?

_Je n'ai jamais dis que je comptais vivre.

_Mais tu viens de dire "ça va aller, ne vous inquiétez pas."

_Je n'ai pas dit pour qui. Pour vous, tout ira bien. J'ai confiance en vous. Pour moi, rien n'ira bien ou mal. Être mort, ce n'est ni bien ni mal, ce n'est rien. C'est tout.

_Arrête de dire ça ! On va t'enlever ça du dos, et ensemble on ira rejoindre Justine, Elisabeth, Lucas, Jacques, Marion, Paul et Luc et on ira tuer ce roi.

_Tu ne comprends rien ou bien tu fais exprès ? Ils sont morts, je te dis. Vous n'êtes plus que deux ...

_Trois ! Supposons qu'ils soient morts, nous sommes trois, Nat.

_Tu es têtue.

Pas une accusation, ni un reproche. Juste une constatation. Nyleha se retourna, faisant mine d'aller chercher de quoi manger dans les poche accrochées à la selle de Silo. Elle se mit à pleurer. Il lui fallu toute la force de sa volonté pour ne pas s'effondrer. Elle prit le pain et le fromage, et retourna avec les garçons. Elle sortie une dague de sa botte droite, et coupa trois tranches de pain, et trois morceaux de fromage. Elle en tendit un de chaque à Romain, et à Nathaniel.

_Non, merci, fit ce dernier.

_Mais tu es fou! Mange ça, Nat, s'il te plaît.

Il secoua la tête. Nyleha était affolée. Elle mit la paume de sa main sur le front de son frère.

_ Tu délires, tu es fiévreux. Mange, ça ira mieux.

_Pourquoi gâcher de la nourriture.

_On en gâche rien du tout, si tu la manges.

Il plongea ses yeux marron dans ceux de sa soeur.

_Nyl, je vais mourir, chuchota-t-il à cause de la douleur.

Elle fit mine de ne pas comprendre.

_Oui, bien sûr, comme tout le monde. Alors soit gentil, et mange.

Il renversa la tête en arrière, puis la remit droite. Une larme coulait sur chacune de ses joues.

_Je ne tiendrais pas jusqu'a demain, et tu le sais. Arrête de nier, sinon ce sera encore plus dur au moment venu. Et enlever cette flèche ne servirait à rien. Alors écoute-moi, s'il te plaît.

La jeune fille se rapprocha, et s'assit à côte du blessé. Il reprit, toujours en chuchotant.

_Tu va être l'Aînée. Le temps ne te fera rien. Ton but sera de reconstituer la Famille, de leur apprendre à utiliser leurs dons, leur apprendre à aider, et surtout, à former une vraie famille. Mais avant tout, venge-nous. Protège Romain, apprends de tes erreurs.

Son souffle devenait irrégulier. Sa voix de plus en faible.

_N'oublie pas…qui tu es.

Les larmes ruisselaient sur les joues de la jeune fille. Elle ne pouvait dire un mot. Elle acquiesça. Nathaniel sourit, et ferma les yeux pour leur éviter cette peine. Nyleha s'affola. Elle l'appela, d'abord doucement, puis plus fort, comme il ne répondait pas. Elle le secoua désespérément.

_Nat ! Reste, je t'en supplie ! On a tellement besoin de toi, ici. Comment allons-nous nous en sortir, sans toi ? Nat ! Nat !

Elle se tourna vers Romain, qui pleurait lui aussi toutes les larmes de son corps mais silencieusement. Elle se abandonna, abattue. Elle répéta en regardant le cadet :

_Comment allons-nous nous en sortir ? Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Pourquoi fallait-il que ça arrive ? Pourquoi ?

Elle-même ne savait pas à qui ces questions s'adressaient. Aux Etoiles, peut-être. Elle s'en fichait. Elle se leva et, trébuchant sur des pierres à cause de sa vue brouillée par les larmes, elle alla prendre son petit frère dans ses bras. Ils pleurèrent une bonne partie de la nuit. Ils ne s'endormirent que lorsque l'aube se levait.

Romain ouvrit les yeux. Il jugea avoir assez dormi, et se leva. De nouvelles larmes lui montèrent aux yeux quand il vit le corps de Nathaniel. Il se sentait horriblement coupable. Si il n'avait pas pu sauver son propre frère, comment voulait-on qu'il défende, protège, ou sauve qui que ce soit. Son don était inutile. Non, ce n'était pas son don, qui était inutile. C'était lui tout entier. Le don devait être très utile. Seulement, il ne savait pas s'en servir. Il en était incapable. Quel intérêt y avait-il à avoir en avance le menu, ou qui finira de manger le premier ? Aucun. Il fût tenté de monter à cheval et de s'enfuir au galop le plus loin possible. Il posa les yeux sur sa sœur. Elle dormait toujours. Ses longs cheveux caramel traînaient sur le sol. Il sourit. Avant tout ça, dans la Maison, ils étaient toujours heureux. Comme une vraie famille. Après, ils étaient restés ensembles. Comme une vraie famille. Maintenant, il n'avait pas le droit d'abandonner, de partir. Elle avait besoin de lui. Il avait besoin d'elle. Leur but était de reconstituer la Famille. Pas de la détruire encore plus. Il ne partirait pas. Jamais. Il se tourna à nouveau vers le corps de son frère puis il chercha beaucoup de grosses pierres. Ensuite, il décrocha la flèche du dos de Nathaniel, en grimaçant. Une fois ceci fait, il l'allongea sur le dos et le recouvrit de pierres. Il termina par coincer la flèche, pointe vers le ciel, entre deux pierres. Il s'assit un moment en silence devant la sépulture et laissa couler quelques larmes. Puis il se relava et alla ranger ses couvertures dans les poches de Dannia. Ce serait sur elle, qu'il montrait. Il voulait se débarrasser de la jument de Jean au plus vite. Il la vendrait au prochain passant. A ce moment, Nyleha se leva. Il tourna la tête vers elle. Elle chaussait les bottes qu'elle avait retirée la veille, avant de se coucher. Elle voulu se tourner vers le corps de son frère, et fût étonnée de voir une sépulture. Romain s'expliqua :

_J'ai pensé, enfin,…qu'il valait mieux ne pas le faire attendre. Pour éviter les…corbeaux, et les autres bestioles.

Elle le regarda en souriant et acquiesça. Romain lui rendit son sourire, et continua de ranger le campement. Une fois tout ranger, ils prirent un petit déjeuné en silence, encore sous le choc plus ou moins. D'un mouvement de tête, Nyleha proposa de partir. Ils se levèrent, jetèrent un dernier regard à leur frère, montèrent en selle ( Nyleha tenait la jument grise par la bride ), et partirent au pas vers Souro.


End file.
